martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
World King
In the boundless universe there were countless martial artists. From body transformation to Houtian, Xiantian, Revolving Core, Life Destruction, Divine Sea, and then slowly continuing upwards to Divine Transformation, Divine Lord, Holy Lord, World King, and finally to reach the boundary of Empyrean. It was unknown how many martial artists had died on the road of martial arts. To nearly all of them, they had taken a World King to be their final goal. Within the 3000 great worlds of the Divine Realm and also including the countless smaller worlds, there were only a total of 3000 World Kings. Moreover, this number was accumulated over several hundreds of thousands of years. To step onto the throne of a World King, one had to encounter many lucky chances. They had to have a great will, great intelligence, a strong heart of martial arts, heaven-defying talent, the direction of skilled masters, and countless resources stacked upon each other. Only when everything came together would one have a small chance of achieving such a boundary. Overview The truth was that one could step onto the stage of the Divine Realm after becoming a Holy Lord. If one could surpass a Holy Lord and become a World King, then one could become a leading actor on the Divine Realm’s stage. The birth of a World King level powerhouse was often the cumulative progress of 100 million years. For instance, it was already considered excellent if a World King Family was able to produce a World King every 100 million years! But, it needed to be said that although a Divine Realm World King was said to be a king of a world, it was actually impossible to rule an entire major world. No matter how large a World King Family was, they would occupy at most several hundred planets, or a billion mile area of a major world mainland. It was near impossible to occupy much more land. And this area was nothing but a drop of water to a major world of the Divine Realm. In the other lands of a great world, there were countless sects and families, many of them Holy Lands. These sects were at most on good terms with the World King Family. They wouldn’t blindly obey the orders of the World King. Information Although there were only 3000 Great World Kings in the Divine Realm, this was because there were only 3000 great worlds in the Divine Realm. In the vast Divine Realm, there were constantly new World Kings being born; they were almost always at a saturated state. But, a newly born World King wouldn’t necessarily be able to obtain their own world. They would have to wait for an old World King to die, or perhaps even simply defeat them and take over their lands. But wanting to defeat an old World King with a deep background was easier said than done. These World Kings had lifespans that were calculated using millions as the base unit. There were even some extremely powerful World Kings that could live for tens of millions of years! The reason the Divine Realm had so many World Kings was not that World Kings were like cabbages that could be bought on the street. Rather, it was because the Divine Realm was simply too broad and endless. The total number of lives in the Divine Realm was incalculable. Moreover, these World Kings all lived incomparably long lives, lives that were millions or even tens of millions of years. After accumulating for such a long period of time, this was why there were so many of them. World King Holy Land The Divine Realm had a total of 3000 Great Worlds, and thus they had 3000 Great World Kings. All Great World Kings were existences that ranked in the upper echelons of World Kings. Their strength had reached unimaginable proportions. Their fame, prestige, and strength were truly horrifying. If they wanted to create their own sect, then saying that they would create an ordinary Holy Land was simply an insult. Forming a peak Holy Land was something they could do if they were simply lazing about. Only creating a World King level Holy Land would match their status. Although it couldn’t be done instantly, if one spent tens of thousands of years and also had control of enough resources, then doing all of this wouldn’t be difficult at all. In the strictest sense, a World King level Holy Land needed a World King level powerhouse assuming personal command. Even if they weren’t a Great World King, they at least needed to be someone with strength equal to a World King. But, the truth was that the birth of a World King was simply far too difficult. There were many times when a sect would produce a World King, but another one would not appear in the next generation. For instance, the Ancient Dragon Clan was like this. Even so, they were stronger than an ordinary peak Holy Land, and could barely be considered a World King level Holy Land. The birth of a World King was truly difficult to say the least. Even a World King level Holy Land couldn’t guarantee that they would produce a World King in every generation! This so-called ‘generation’ was not a single generation from parent to child, but a generation measured by the age of a World King. A World King could often live for several millions of years. Before the old World King died, if a new World King could be born that was the continuation of a dynasty. That was truly a matter worth celebrating with joy and festivity! In other words, even for a World King level Holy Land that had top inheritances, an atmosphere with countless amazing geniuses competing with each other, endless resources, and also the guidance of powerful supreme elders, they would still be more than lucky if a World King were to be born every several million years! And that was only raising an ordinary World King, not a Great World King. Sometimes, one could look at the path and rise of a Life Destruction or Divine Sea genius to predict that they would become a Holy Lord level powerhouse in the future. But, there were very few individuals that would dare to make such a prediction for a World King powerhouse. Between a Holy Lord and a World King, the difference couldn’t be described as even a moat. Dignity For many World Kings, the older they became, the more they cared about honor and face. They had nothing left to fight for, and it was nearly impossible for them to change who was already ranked weaker and stronger. Thus, they would place their energy on the struggles of the junior disciples. This was how things were. When neighbors met, they would often compete with their children’s achievements. Normally, if the descendant of a World King were to be completely rolled over by someone else, they would be angrier than Huo Violentstone. Great World King A Great World King – the overlord of a great world. Because of the existence of Empyrean descendants, their fame was slightly lower, but not by much. It was also because of this reason that even geniuses bred from Great World King Holy Lands of first-order worlds found it far too difficult to become Great World Kings. There were only some peak geniuses like Nether Limitless from the Skydark Holy Lands or Yuwen Bo of the Wide Universe Holy Lands that had some chances of becoming a Great World King if they encountered a massive lucky chance during the Divine Transformation or Divine Lord realm. This sort of martial potential can be considered at the peak of a 100 great worlds. The Divine Realm’s 3000 Great World Kings were accumulated over a period of millions upon millions of years. Thinking about the chances of such a character appearing really left one’s heart cold! A true Great World King was someone that was an existence born from a trillion trillion lives. In the entire Divine Realm, on average, a Great World King would be born every 1000-2000 years. This was throughout the entire Divine Realm. The endless, boundless Divine Realm included countless sects, Holy Lands, and numerous World King level families. And beyond the 3000 Great Worlds, there was also everyone from the countless medium worlds, minor worlds, hidden worlds, countless mystic realm spaces, and also those who ascended from the million boundless worlds of the lower realms! In a thousand years, just how many lives would be born? Even using a septillion to describe this number wasn’t enough! This was already a probability that mortals could no longer comprehend. And most importantly, this number also included the descendants of peak World Kings, and even the descendants of Empyrean level supreme elders! Just what sort of concept was an Empyrean? The chances of their descendants becoming a Great World King were naturally much higher. How could mere mortals contend with them? The Divine Realm’s 3000 Great World Kings had accumulated over millions of years. A new one would appear every 1000-2000 years. As for a Divine Realm First Martial Meeting, that would only be held every 4000-5000 years. Of course, this also meant that there were many geniuses who couldn’t participate in the First Martial Meeting because of the time when they were born. However, in every First Martial Meeting, there would be the appearance of an Empyrean descendant, or even several of them. In the future, these Empyrean descendants would reach the level of a Great World King but wouldn’t be considered as part of the Divine Realm’s 3000 Great World Kings. Thus, there were far more World Kings and Great World Kings then just a mere 3000. When these Great World Kings were in their youth, they could easily obtain a top three ranking if they joined a First Martial Meeting. Such a person had a monstrous destiny, so obtaining a transcendent divine might wasn’t too strange. Category:Cultivation